Countdown to Destruction
Overview Countdown to Destruction is a historic double episode in the fictional Power Rangers TV continuity. It is the finale of the television series Power Rangers: In Space, and marked possibly as the ultimate turning point in any Power Rangers series to date. It marks the final appearance of almost every villain from the previous seasons, and is also the last series to feature Zordon appearing for more than a cameo appearance. Countdown to Destruction saw the final stages of an all-out assault on the universe, orchestrated by Dark Specter and led by Astronema, appointed as his second-in-command. The main villains from all previous incarnations of Power Rangers were included and dealt with, giving closure to the six-year story arc that had led up to this "Morphinomenal" episode. Synopsis Part 1 Dark Specter reveals to Astronema that the time has come for his United Alliance of Evil to band together and conquer the universe. Astronema agrees, and, after giving her Quantrons an encouraging speech about Evil winning this upcoming epic war, they depart in their Velocifighters, half heading for Earth, and the other half for KO-35. Although Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa argue with Astronema at first as she passes on the order, they agree to follow her orders when they learn that Dark Specter put her in charge of the attack plan. Astronema mocks the imprisoned Zordon, whose energy tube has been steadily draining his energy and is now aboard the Dark Fortress. Scenes of battles are shown from various planets, and the forces of Evil are clearly winning. Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, leaves KO-35 in order to get help from the other Space Rangers on Earth. He is attacked by Velocifighters on his journey, but rescued by the Space Rangers aboard the Astro Megaship. Zhane informs the Rangers of the danger that the KO-35 rebels are facing, but this is small compared to the threat posed to the rest of the universe. Carlos, the Black Space Ranger, informs them that over 1,000 Velocifighters are heading towards Earth, so the Rangers fly off to help. Citizens of Angel Grove begin what appears as a normal day until Velocifighters attack and a myriad of Quantrons begin to capture the city, citizen by citizen. The Astro Megaship arrives in Earth's air-space, and while Zhane pilots it and engages the Velocifighters in the air, the other Rangers morph onto their Galaxy Gliders and travel through the planet's atmosphere to Angel Grove. Initially, the fight goes in their favor, but then, Darkonda joins the fight and joins Ecliptor in attacking Ashley, the Yellow Ranger. Andros, the Red Ranger, saves her by activating his Red Battlized Ranger mode, but is shot down by Ecliptor. Then Ecliptor and Darkonda combine their energies and blast Andros and Ashley, who are forced to demorph simultaneously. The other Rangers are doing just as badly. Zhane boards his personal Zord, the Mega Winger, but it gets destroyed by an onslaught of Velocifighters and crashes into a building. Carlos, T.J. and Cassie are also forced to demorph and go into hiding as Quantrons round up the citizens as prisoners. Back on the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor shows Astronema the newly-designed Super Torpedo prototype, which, when perfected, can destroy a entire planet. Although they are intended to be used on Earth, Darkonda, who is on his last life, realizes that something the size of a planet can also be destroyed by the Super Torpedo. Knowing this is his chance to take charge, he hijacks a Velocifighter with two Super Torpedoes attached. He fires a direct hit at Dark Specter, who slowly begins to disintegrate. Then Darkonda attempts to destroy the Dark Fortress with the other torpedo—but Dark Specter has not yet been finished, and he swallows the Velocifighter with Darkonda on board. Darkonda's last life is spent, and Dark Specter explodes, showering pieces of debris on the Earth below. A holographic image of Ecliptore appears in the sky of all of the conquered planets, revealing that, in the wake of Dark Specter's destruction, Astronema has assumed power as the Queen of the Universe (to Divatox's dismay). On the Dark Fortress, Zordon's energy is restored after Dark Specter's destruction. He pleads with Astronema to end the onslaught on the universe, but her programming prevents her from acting on his words. Astronema then declares to Zordon, "I'm not just Evil; I'm the Queen of Evil!" and orders Ecliptor to land the Dark Fortress on Earth. Part 2 Astronema issues an ultimatum to the Earth: the Power Rangers must surrender themselves, or she will destroy the planet. That night on Earth, the citizens of Angel Grove discuss the situation. Bulk and Skull defends the Rangers when somebody suggests that the Rangers have abandoned them. Meanwhile, the demorphed Rangers (including Zhane, who reveals that the Mega Winger has been destroyed and KO-35 has surrendered) formulate battle plans. Andros sneaks away, intending to convince Karone to give up himself. The other Rangers attempt to convince him that Karone is gone for good, and Ashley tries to persuade him to stay, but everyone fails. In the morning, Astronema berates the Rangers as cowards, and demands that the Rangers turn themselves over. Just as they are about to do so, Bulk himself steps forward and claims to be a Power Ranger ("I am the Blue Ranger!"). Skull follows suit ("I'm the Black Ranger!"), as does Professor Phenomenus ("I am the Red Ranger!"), Adelle Ferguson ("You can call me the Pink Ranger!), and then the rest of Angel Grove. Astronema and Ecliptor, unimpressed, fire on everyone, but then the real Rangers reveal themselves, morph, perform their roll call of colors, and battle the Quantrons. The citizens join in the battle as Astronema and Ecliptor teleport back onboard the Dark Fortress. Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress, Andros discovers Zordon in the control center. Zordon convinces him that to defeat the forces of Evil, Andros must shatter his energy tube and destroy him. Andros initially refuses, but Zordon convinces him there is no other way to save the universe, but when he raises his Spiral Saber and prepares to strike the final blow, he hesitates and refuses, just as Astronema arrives and attacks Andros. He refuses to fight her, and accidentally wounds his sister with a rebounded bolt from her own staff. Andros is horrified, fearing that Astronema—Karone—is gone forever, just as Ecliptor bursts in, devastated that the Princess whom he considered a daughter is dead, and attacks Andros. The two battle furiously, until Zordon reminds Andros that he has to destroy the energy tube. Breaking away from the fight, Andros does so, sending a wave of energy across the universe which wipes out all the invading Evil villains (see the Zordon's Energy Wave heading below). On Earth, everyone is happy except for Ashley, who suspects that Andros didn't make it. Just then, the Dark Fortress lands nearby and Andros emerges with a lifeless Astronema in his arms. He lays her down and starts to cry, when suddenly Astronema returns to life and reverts into Karone. She wakes up with no memory of her days as the reprogrammed Astronema, and Andros hugs her. Some time later, the Rangers help the inhabitants of KO-35 rebuild their world and are about to board the Megaship, leaving for Earth. However, Andros, Zhane, and Karone plan to stay on KO-35, after Ashley tries unsuccessfully to persuade Andros to come with them. The Rangers sadly board the Megaship, with Ashley the most devastated that she has lost Andros, when suddenly he appears with Zhane and Karone. He tells DECA to set a course for Earth. They go home, and with that, a six-year saga comes to an end.... DVD releases Although Countdown to Destruction was not released as a separate DVD, it was released in the compilation DVD, The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers, which commemorated the 10-year Anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise. Dark Specter's plan Dark Specter's attack on the galaxy occurred simultaneously on many worlds. Many characters from previous seasons of Power Rangers were shown again, in battle. * On a planet in the Vica Galaxy, the Gold Ranger battles Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. He is captured. * On Gratha, Divatox battles the Alien Rangers. * On the Phantom Ranger's home planet, the Phantom and Blue Senturion battle against the Machine Empire and General Havoc * On KO-35, Zhane and the rebels battle against Quadrafighters sent by the Machine Empire * On Earth, Astronema plans to destroy the planet using a Super-Missile. It is defended by the Space Rangers. Featured Monsters The known monsters in the episode were (see each List of Power Rangers monsters pages for information): * Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army consisted of: ** Goldar ** Finster ** Squatt ** Z-Putties ** A Putra Pod ** Billy the Blue Ranger Clone ** Electrotramp ** Blue Globbor (with Aquitian Ranger helmets) ** Jellyfish ** Pumpkin Rapper ** Impursonator ** Madame Woe ** Punch-A-Bunch ** Psycho-Monster Blue ** Chunky Chicken ** Octophantom ** Oysterizer ** Vampirus ** Miss Chief ** Marvo The Meanie ** Hydro-Contminator ** Face Stealer ** Pharaoh ** Flash Head ** Stenchy ** Sting King ** Fearog ** Wrecking Ball ** Snow Monster ** Psycho-Monster Pink ** Fright Wing ** The Craterite Monster ** Needlenose ** Wild Weeder ** Two-Headed Parrot ** Horror Bull 2 ** Voltage Hog ** Scatterbrain ** Witchblade ** Hatchasaurus ** Pachinko Head ** Snizard ** Altor ** Translucitor ** Stag Beetle ** Brick Bully's Second Form ** Termitus ** Mutantrus the Darkonda Spawn ** Psycho-Monster Yellow ** Incisorator ** Pursehead ** Pineoctopus ** Centiback ** Psycho-Monster Red ** Dreadfeather ** Amphibitor ** Protectron ** Crocovile ** Garbage Mouth ** Ravenator ** Admiral Abominator ** Destructipede ** Flamite ** A recolored Pirantishead with Hate Master's hair (from "Fire in Your Tank") ** A de-petaled, repainted version of Bloom Of Doom (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** An unknown mystery white monster ** An unknown white and blue blob monster ** An unknown mystery brown furry monster ** Zhane's "death" monster (from "Survival of the Silver") ** A monster that might be Cardiatron ** A flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar (1)") ** A repainted, A furry tiki masked monster with Cruel Chome's shoulder armors (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** An unused Megaranger monster Mushroom Nejire (an unused in PRIS) ** An unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni (an unused in MMPR Season 3) ** An unused Megaranger monster Pig Nejire an unused (an unused in PRIS) ** A Maggot from Masked Rider ** An unused B-Fighter Kabuto monster Anemolala (an unused in Beetleborgs Metallix) ** Beetleborgs monsters Aqualungs LottaMuggs Hagfish Of Gar Stego Dreg Furocious Porkasaurus Cataclaws Cataclazmic Spider Dreg Firecat Torch Mouth Ultra Vulture Kombat Knat and Changeling * The Machine Empire & General Havoc's army consisted of: ** Both versions of Cogs ** Eye Guy ** Goo Fish ** Two-Headed Parrot ** Spit Flower ** Dramole ** Slippery Shark ** Psycho-Monster Red ** Mr. Digit Owl ** Amphibitor ** Yellow Mutant Ranger (with unmorphed weapon version of Power Daggers) ** Mace Face ** Doomstone ** Shrinkasect ** Destructipede ** Oysterizer ** Electrovolt ** Mamamite ** Garbage Mouth ** Fearog ** Coralizer ** Hatchasaurus ** Octophantom ** Crocotox Red ** Brick Bully's Second Form ** Altor ** Mean Screen ** Lionizer ** Lanterra ** Vampirus ** Shadow Chromite (from "Shadow Rangers") ** Impursonator ** Waspicable ** Termitus (with Mamamite's arm weapon) ** Clawhammer ** Voltage Hog ** Silver Horns ** Soccadillo ** Pharaoh ** Artist Mole ** Pachinko Head ** Protectron ** Somnibot ** Lizwizard ** Lunatick ** Chunky Chicken ** Strikeout ** Face Stealer ** Scatterbrain ** Blue Mutant Ranger (with unmorphed weapon version of Power Lance) ** Centiback ** Bratboy ** Terror Tooth ** Stag Beetle ** Needlenose ** Spikey ** Snow Monster ** An unknown mystery white monster ** A de-petaled, repainted version of Bloom Of Doom (from "Fire in your Tank"} ** A black, hornless, and furry version of Robogoat (from "Fire in your Tank") ** A repainted, caped, and de-shelled version of Turbanshell (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** Hate Master's body with the head of unused female Kakuranger monster (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** A white smudgy monster (from "Alien Rangers Of Aquitar (1)") ** A repainted, A furry tiki masked monster with Cruel Chome's shoulder armors (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** An unused Kakuranger monster Kamaitachi ** An unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni ** An unused Megaranger monster Mushroom Nejire ** A Maggot from Masked Rider ** Beetleborgs monsters Aqualungs Cataclaws Hagfish Of Gar Kombat Knat Triplesaurus Rex and Unctuous * Divatox's army consisted of: ** Rygog ** Piranhatrons ** A Putra Pod ** Wolfgang Amadeus Griller ** Delisha Ennivel ** Psycho-Monster Blue ** Vacsacker ** Wolfbane ** Dreadfeather ** Katastrophe the Cat Monster ** Maniac Mechanic ** Flash Head ** Silo ** Admiral Abominator ** Green Mutant Ranger (with The Sword of Darkness) ** Mutantrus the Darkonda Spawn ** Visceron (from "Transmission Impossible") ** Flamite ** Arachnofiend ** Pursehead ** Pink Mutant Ranger (with unmorphed weapon version of Power Bow without arrow) ** Crocotox Blue ** Tough Tusks ** Guitardo ** Nukfilier ** Waspicable ** Repellator ** Leaky Faucet (from "Invasion Of The Ranger Snatchers") ** Crocovile ** Psycho-Monster Pink ** Sinister Simian ** Beamcaster ** Mantis ** Spit Flower ** Hydro-Contminator ** Translucitor ** Psycho-Monster Yellow ** Incisorator ** Crash (from "The Song Of Confusion") ** Black Mutant Ranger (with unmorphed weapon version of Power Axe) ** Turkey Jerk ** The Barillian Bug ** Metal Mangler ** A flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster ** An unknown frog-like beast monster ** An unknown bat-like monster ** An orange and blue repainted body of Cruel Chome with the head of Main Drain (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** An alien with the head of a Varox (from "Flashes Of Darkonda") ** A silver monster with the head of Cruel Chome and the body of Mean Screen {from "Fire In Your Tank") ** An odd repainted recolored version of Fighting Flea (from "Fire In Your Tank") ** A umbrella fish monster (from "King For A Day (1)") ** An unused Megaranger monster Cicada Nejire (an unused in PRIS) ** An unused Kakuranger monster Daidarabotchi (an unused in MMPR Season 3) ** An unused Megaranger monster Mole Nejire (an unused in PRIS) ** A Cogwart 2 from Masked Rider ** An unused B-Fighter Kabuto monster Kapparapa (an unused in Beetleborgs Metallix) ** An unused B-Fighter Kabuto monster Meltzura (an unused in Beetleborgs Metallix) ** An unused B-Fighter Kabuto monster Pineappler (an unused in Beetleborgs Metallix) ** Beetleborgs monsters Emily The Seed Of Evil Furocious Hammerhands Spider Dreg Mole Monster Terror Bear Stego Dreg Crimson Creep and LottaMuggs de:Episode:Das letzte Gefecht Category:Episode